1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for adjusting archery bows and arrows. More specifically, the present invention relates to a level for adjusting bows and ensuring the accuracy of arrows.
2. State of the Art
Archery has become a common sport. Many persons use a bow and arrows for recreational target practice, hunting, etc. It is important that a person's bow and arrows are accurate and properly set up. Improperly set up or inaccurate bows and arrows result in inaccurate shooting. If a bow is not properly set up, the arrow will likely miss the intended target.
Similarly, arrows should be properly constructed for accurate shooting. If the arrows are not properly constructed, the arrow may wobble or curve as it flies, most likely missing the intended target. Imbalance of am improperly aimed arrow head, for example, may prevent the arrow from flying straight. Many arrow heads used in hunting include blades which extend laterally from the arrow head. If the arrow head is not properly aligned, these blades may prevent the arrow from flying in a straight path. It will thus be appreciated that there is a need for a device which allows a person to correctly adjust a bow and to verify the correct geometry of an arrow to achieve accuracy in shooting the same.